My Sweet Apostate
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: I wondered how Leandra met Hawke's father so I decided to write about it.


My Sweet Apostate

Leandra Amell wandered around Hightown market; she was picking up her dress to impress the Comte de Launcet, they were betrothed and she hoped a great love affair would bloom between them. She was distracted in thought when she bumped into a man and a mage no less. He looked at her and smiled brightly, he had dark black hair and light blue eyes, and a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Sorry about that Serah." Leandra said looking right at him.

The mage smiled lightly again.

"No worries my lady, I was distracted by your beauty myself. I am Malcolm Hawke, of the circle." He said

Leandra smiled shyly she had heard men call her pretty before, Malcolm was not the first, but there was something about him that took her by surprise and her was refreshingly honest.

"Oh well I shall try to run into you more often." She replied. "I am Leandra Amell."

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes until a Templar walked over to Malcolm.

"Hawke, we can't stay out here any longer, the Knight-Commander will get suspicious." Ser Maurevar said

"Do not worry yourself Carver; we will be back before the Commander knows we were ever gone." Malcolm said "Excuse my Lady Leandra, duty calls."

Leandra watched them leave; she wondered what Malcolm's life was like with the circle, she knew that mages were sent there. She was interrupted when her brother Gamlen interrupted her.

"Leandra, here you are, Father sent me to get you the Comte is waiting for you." Gamlen said he had a small frown on his face.

Leandra had followed Gamlen back to the Amell manor, it was buzzing with activity, and the servants were fetching refreshments for their illustrious guest. Guillame de Launcet was sat with Leandra's mother in the study, they were discussing Leandra. Before she went in to see her guest, Leandra had changed into her new dress, it was made of Orlesian silk dyed a light pink it had delicate flowers sewn in with gold thread. Leandra looked at herself in it and smiled, she saw this dress a few days ago and begged her father to get it for her, she ran to the dress maker to have it made when he had relented to her asking him countless times.

"Good day to you Comte." Leandra said as she walked into the study, Leandra's mother excused herself to let them speak; Leandra took the seat she had vacated. Guillame looked at her and commented on her appearance, they talked for some time about her and what she was interested in, but Leandra could sense he was not really interested in her appreciation for the history of the Chantry. Leandra let her mind wander when he starting talking about Orlais, she found herself thinking about Malcolm Hawke.

When time came for Leandra to turn in for the night she went to her room, and sat by her window and looked out to the Gallows. She had heard that the circle of magi was there, kept away from the rest of Kirkwall, for their protection, the Templar's always said. But Leandra wondered if that was the other way around, she was distracted in her thoughts as tiny stones pelted her window, she looked down to see Malcolm Hawke stood at the bottom. He looked a little wet and had a bright smile on his face.

"Lady Leandra, I could not help but think about you." He said

She looked down at him and smiled, he was charming she gave him that, and he risked the Templar's rage to come and see her.

"Serah Hawke, you took a great risk to come and call at my window." She replied to him wistfully.

Every night for the next week Malcolm Hawke had come to visit her and the talked at length about all kinds of things, Leandra was beginning to develop feelings for him, he was an interesting man. She was persuaded to meet him at the Hanged man for drinks one night, she dressed in her most simple dress, and waited for her parents to be asleep before she left the house. Gamlen was no doubt out drinking in Hightown's taverns; he seemed to enjoy them more than being at home with his parents and sister. Leandra walked carefully to the Hanged man avoiding all of the bandits prowling the streets.

Malcolm was sat waiting at a table, with two drinks in front of him, a few of the other patrons had eyed him suspiciously and a few women had given him a once over as if to beg him to invite them over. He smiled when he saw Leandra walk in, she had her light brown hair tied up and she looked around for him nervously, a man had seen her and walked over to her. He was drunkenly fawning over her, and she squirmed uncomfortably when he put an arm around her to corral her to his table. Malcolm headed over to her and rescued her; he looked at the drunkard as if to intimidate him into a fight. The drunkard shied away as he saw Malcolm's staff, and slunk off to a corner to consider how close he was to being turned into a toad.

"Are you okay Leandra?" Malcolm asked as he led her to his table.

"I am fine Malcolm." She said with a small smile.

The two of them sat together, they enjoyed each other's company, they talked about the Circle and Leandra told him about how the Comte fawned over her. But she had only eyes for Malcolm, and he smiled at that. When the bartender called for the last order's Malcolm had to sneak her back home and then to the Circle less they get caught, Leandra had to admit to herself she liked all the sneaking around she did with Malcolm, and he just liked her too much to give up on her. He walked with Leandra until they reached the door to the servant's entrance to the estate; she stopped him from going but grabbing his sleeve.

"Malcolm, Maker forgive me. But I can't just let you leave." She said before she kissed him, it took him by surprise as much as it did her; she went to go in before he stopped her.

"I was going to do that first." He said before he took her in his arms and kissed her again, she felt giddy; he was good at that she thought to herself.

They continued to see each other for a few months afterwards until Malcolm suggested they elope, Leandra had been pushing her engagement to the Comte further and further back, and her parents had become suspicious. She decided to finally admit to her relationship with Malcolm and that she was going to marry him. When she had finally told her parents the confined her to her room, trying to get her to forget about this ridiculousness of marrying a Circle mage, Leandra was angry she wanted to marry Malcolm, love is more important than money. She had managed to get a letter to him and they left, they had to go somewhere away from the Free Marches.

Ser Maurevar Carver had promised to keep the Templar's off Malcolm if they did leave the Free Marches, he did accompany them when they managed to elope. He had also suggested to them that if they hid well Fereldan wasn't as strict with its mages as yet. So that's where they headed, when they reached Gwaren Malcolm had hidden his ability until they were free of the port, they took up a room in a small inn close to exit of the town. Shortly after they had discovered that Leandra was with child, they had to find a safe place to hide the child and Malcolm from the Templars.


End file.
